


in the heat of the fight

by steambend



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Both getting heated and then BAM confessions, Despite the summary it has nothing to do with Desi I promise, F/M, Give these two more ao3 content 2k20, Love Confessions, Set some time after 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steambend/pseuds/steambend
Summary: Mac had never prided himself on being the most knowledgeable when it came to relationships. He knew there had been times when he’d stuck his foot in it with the people he cared about (a prime example being Desi – but he’s never in the mood to get too into that). It’s because of this that he knew he must’ve done something to make Riley want to avoid him.He just couldn’t for the life of him think of what that something was.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	in the heat of the fight

**Author's Note:**

> If at any moment you question whether a terrorist cell would really operate the way I have written them, you have every right to do so. I did zero research for this and wrote it on a whim in the span of two and a half hours.
> 
> This is basically @allisonarrgent on Twitter's fault.
> 
> Hope it's not trash <3

Mac had never prided himself on being the most knowledgeable when it came to relationships. He knew there had been times when he’d stuck his foot in it with the people he cared about (a prime example being Desi – but he’s never in the mood to get too into _that_ ). It’s because of this that he knew he must’ve done _something_ to make Riley want to avoid him.

He just couldn’t for the life of him think of what that something was.

Ever since Germany, Riley had not felt like Riley around him anymore. She was withdrawn, she didn’t joke and tease the way she used to. When he would try to start conversations, she would look anxious, as if he was making her uncomfortable.

He didn’t know why she was acting this way around him. What he did know was that he was _hurt_. He thought that they were at a stage in their relationship where they could tell each other anything – he _did_ tell Riley everything. It made the whole situation sting even more. He told Riley things he had never told anyone else before in Germany and she responded by ignoring him entirely.

Thinking over and over about every interaction they had during that mission didn’t help either. If anything, he felt his connection with her was even stronger after it. So, why didn’t she?

Stupidest of all, is that this was the last thing he should’ve been worried about at that moment. A terrorist cell had almost taken control of US satellite tech and very nearly had the means to eradicate half the country with the click of a button.

He just couldn’t concentrate, and he couldn’t _believe_ he had to have a romantic epiphany during the most life or death situation he’d ever been in.

But his brain was screaming at him to acknowledge something he’d been too afraid to for a while now.

He was in love with Riley.

And that’s why this hurt him so much. That was why he felt an aching void that only Riley could fill.

It was driving him crazy. He just wanted her to smile at him, to _look_ at him.

“Mac!”

He was snapped out of his reverie by the woman in question herself. He couldn’t help the bob of his throat at her calling his name. It had been a while since she’d addressed him directly.

“Yeah, sorry. What?”

Looking at the satellite dish towering over them rather than his face, Riley spoke, “I can’t shut this thing down with my rig. I have to do it manually. I need to get up there.”

Before he had processed her words, she had already begun to move.

Clumsily reaching for her wrist, he tugged her back to him, “Wait a minute. You can’t go up there. There’s not enough room for the both of us, which means I can’t protect you from the army of sniper drones these guys use.”

Looking shocked at his bold gesture, she pulled her wrist from his grip. He could only flex his now empty hand, the heat of contact practically scorching it.

Growing defensive, she retaliated, “I don’t need your protection, and I don’t suppose _you_ know how to shut down the satellite’s software?”

He couldn’t help the fire that rose in his chest. Why was she acting like this? “That’s not what I’m saying, Riley.”

“Stop!” she shouted, almost sounding frantic, her eyes widening, “I don’t need your help, okay?”

Her frantic behaviour was rubbing off on him, and weeks of being so guarded around her made it impossible for him not to pour out his frustration. He wasn’t able to stop himself from reaching for her hand a second time as he pleaded, “What are you _talking_ about, Riley? Since _when_ haven’t we had each other’s backs?”

“That’s–” she hesitated, her hand twitching in his as if it wanted to stay but was unsure it should, “That’s not what I meant.”

The comm buzzed in his ear, and Matty’s voice relayed, “30 minutes until system download. You better have a plan, Mac.”

Ignoring the statement, Mac took a step closer to the uncertain woman in front of him, trying to catch her eye.

He desperately needed her to look at him, but she was stubborn. With pulled brows she gently untangled her hand from his for the second time. He was tired, and he knew better than anyone that exhaustion made you say things you wouldn’t normally.

“I don’t know what changed between us, Riley,” which was a lie – he fell in love with her, that’s what changed, “But, I guess I should’ve expected this. You’ve been keeping secrets from all of us. I haven’t even _met_ Aubrey yet.”

“Well, you never will,” Riley spat in an accusatory tone, as if it were _his_ fault, “Because I broke up with him. It wasn’t right. I didn’t…”

Mac was shocked to say the least at this new piece of information. Aubrey was no longer in the picture, which could explain Riley’s withdrawn demeanour. But why hadn’t she just _told_ him? Hope flared a little as he calculated what this could mean for them.

Riley, sick of waiting for a response, began to walk away, “Are you happy? No more secrets. Now I’ll leave you to your little tantrum while I shut down this goddamn satellite dish.”

But he was not shocked enough to let the woman he loved hurt herself. Striding after her, he yelled, “I already told you I can’t let you do this! Please Riley, you could get yourself killed. We can think of another way, you know I can.”

“God, you’re just so infuriating!” Riley threw her arms out, and Mac could feel the tension coming to a head, “I can handle it! When did you turn into Jack? Why do you even care so much?”

“Because _I love you_!”

It was like the bubble of tension had exploded, and Mac was terrified that a mess would be left behind. He could hear deep breaths, but he wasn’t sure whether they were hers or his. Riley’s wide eyes stared into his, her mouth parted slightly.

A burning feeling spread throughout Mac. The cat was out of the bag now. But he always meant for her to know. Every fibre in his being screamed for her to know.

And now she did.

He took a deep breath. “I do. I love you. I don’t want to see you get hurt, Riley. I don’t know if I could live with myself if you did.”

“You–” Riley blinked hard for a few seconds. Then she slowly nodded, “Okay. Okay, we– we can come up with something else.”

Mac felt a bit underwhelmed with her response. He got to work surveying the room anyway to see what materials they might be able to use. At least she didn’t run away screaming. At least she was looking at him and talking to him.

A tap was felt on his shoulder, and before could he turn his head fully, he felt Riley press a quick kiss to his lips. Stunned, he blinked down at her.

She shifted in her spot, but didn’t look away from him as she said, “We’re going to save the damn world. Again. But first, I want you to kiss me.”

A grin crept onto Mac’s lips, relief flooding through him. He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and began stroking the tops of them with his thumbs. Feeling gratified, Mac responded, “Yes, ma’am.”

Kissing Riley Davis was better than anything he might’ve imagined. Feeling her soft body flush against his, feeling her sigh against his lips, made Mac feel as if his entire structure was about to collapse from beneath him. He wanted this woman, _loved_ this woman, and she was so warm, so worth the wait.

His eyes snapped open and he reluctantly pulled away from Riley, who in turn followed his lips with a short whine.

Chuckling, Mac stepped back, trailing his hands down her arms, “I’m sorry. That was _amazing_ , really. But I just figured out how we’re going to shut down this satellite dish without actually having to get up on its platform. I just need wire and duct tape.”

Riley rolled her eyes, but with a fondness he relished in, “of course you figured it out. You always do.”

Mac grinned, pulling away to collect the materials just as he heard her finish with, “And I love you for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my socials if you're so inclined:
> 
> \- twitter @thorsthirl  
> \- tumblr @steambend


End file.
